


The Trouble With Triple's.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Trapeze (1956)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eye Sex, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Slash, Spoilers, Strangers to Lovers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: 3 times a charm!...(Once is never enough!)Mike's thoughts...Mention of Lola's influence.





	The Trouble With Triple's.

Drawn back-from a life of despair-into an amazing double act-do we dare?

The idea sounded-no need-to remain grounded.

The altitude became-so tempting-defying gravity-aiming sky high-truly reinventing.

Trying so hard-to make it-going over and over-taking turns-to fall for each other.

All at once-Trapped-as a triple-causing bad ripples.

Three's a real crowd-we both-almost lost it-took a swing at each other-once-so proud.

Then by a miracle-we found it again-the troublesome threesome-one gone!-Once more-Just us two great men.

Lucky lovers-lost in mid air-flying so high-never solo or scared-amidst crowds of blank stares-so unaware.

I did it for you-you did it for me-we really did it-for one another-proving we two-were truly-made for each other.

Only you and I-our future-all alone together-eternally living in each others-star struck eyes-finally content-forever.

The End.


End file.
